


seasons series (summary/fic dump)

by Anonymous



Series: seasons [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Autumn/Fall is the most heartbreaking, Blindness, Deaf Character, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Illness, M/M, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationship, Romance, Romantic Relationship, Romantic love, Spring is all happy, Tragedy, tags will be updated when I post the fics, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Like the title says. Will probably be updated every once in a while after to infinity and beyond is completed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't really a story. This is just a place where I'll dump some summaries and short in-between fics for my seasons series.

**_ the seasons series _ **

 

"Love is a fruit in which all seasons grow." -Mother Teresa

 

 **Spring Waltz** (ChenSung)

_In all the years Jisung had been homeschooled, never did he expect to find a friend in the person of one blind pianist._

 

 **your voice, as warm as summer** (RenLe, sequel to Spring Waltz)

"It's amazing."

"What is?"

"You and Renjun hyung." The younger replies cheekily, earning himself a blank stare as if to say _'care to elaborate?'_. He sighs, but nonetheless complies with the silent request. "Your relationship with him is unique, but in a good way. Even though you're blind and he's deaf, you understand each other better than people with all senses."

 

 **Fallen Dead Leaves** (MarkHyuck)

It was a testament to how much he loved Donghyuck, Mark thought as he sat by the younger's hospital bed, watching him slowly wither away.

_What was he going to do without Donghyuck? ___

__

__**that winter, the wind blows ******(JaeNo)_ _

__Jaemin doesn't need his eyes to see. Jeno doesn't need to remember. That's what their hearts are for. Regardless of time and distance, the heart will never forget what it saw. Unconditional love._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Spring and Summer are companion fics and happen in the same year (but at their respective seasons). Both are the lightest fics in the series, especially Spring since I wanted to focus on friendship and platonic love. Summer has RenLeSung friendship and RenLe romance.
> 
> Autumn/Fall is the most heartbreaking fic in the series. And it's MarkHyuck. So... Yeah... Also, prepare for some annoying OCs!!
> 
> Winter isn't as heartbreaking as Autumn/Fall since unlike Autumn/Fall, Winter will have a happy ending but it has angst so... And it's JaeNo with OCs and stuff... But don't worry, the OCs aren't as annoying.


End file.
